


The Burdens Beneath the Skin

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Benji was hurt. Oh, he acted like everything was all right after nearly getting blown up when he was strapped to a vest with a bomb on it. Hunt saved Benji's life, but Brandt had noticed that something was still eating at Benji and he was going to find out what that was.





	The Burdens Beneath the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/gifts).



Brandt shook hands with Hunley before they parted ways. He was relieved that Hunley was Secretary of State and the IMF was back in action. He was also thankful that he didn't have to deal with the added stress that the CIA was going to find Hunt and kill him, that the Syndicate was going to win in their attempt to remake the world as they saw fit. With Hunley at the helm, it meant that Brandt could do what he needed to do.

Which, at this moment, meant finding Benji.

Benji was hurt. Oh, he acted like everything was all right after nearly getting blown up when he was strapped to a vest with a bomb on it. Hunt saved Benji's life, but Brandt had noticed that something was still eating at Benji and he was going to find out what that was.

He found Benji sitting at his cubicle. It looked like he was processing data, but Brandt knew better. Benji had probably just hid the fact that he'd been playing a video game.

Brandt cleared his throat and Benji's eyes shot up to meet his gaze. Benji grinned as he leaned back in his chair. He noticed that Benji's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What brings you down here?" asked Benji.

"You." It sounded harsh and Brandt let out a sigh. That was not how he wanted to start this conversation. "Sorry, that came wrong. How are you doing?"

Benji gave Brandt a careful look before he answered. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Doing great. There's a field mission that I think you'd like to be on. You'll even be able to wear a mask." Benji's eyes brightened and Brandt couldn't help but feel pleased at that. Benji did love going out on field missions. "Hunt is heading the mission and you'll leave in a week."

"Thanks for the heads up." Benji continued to give him a careful look, but Brandt refused to break from the bland expression on his face. If Benji suspected that Brandt was trying to ascertain how he was feeling, then it wasn't going to end well for him. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it for right now." As Brandt turned away, he called out, "You should do a better job at hiding the fact that you're playing Frogger. Come on, Benji, you're a spy."

He couldn't help but grin to himself as he walked away to Benji making excuses, though he didn't turn around. It was fun riling his boyfriend up.

*

Later that night after work, Brandt took Benji out for dinner. It was a hole in the wall Mexican joint that had the best burritos in the city. They found it last year while on some recon and Benji couldn't stop raving about the food, so every so often they came back.

They sat at a corner table while Benji was intently reading the menu. Brandt just smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair. He already knew what he was going to order after coming here for so long, and technically so did Benji, but Benji couldn't help but reread the menu as if it was their first time.

Brandt had always loved Benji's pleasure out of the simple joys in life. It was what drew him to the man in the first place and in their line of work, joy was a rare and fleeting commodity. When the waitress came to their table, Benji ordered two chicken burritos with rice and beans while Brandt ordered a chimichanga.

Brandt reached for his glass of water before taking a sip as Benji began telling a story about how he caught a hacker trying to snoop around his firewalls. Benji sounded like he always did, but Brandt had to make sure that was the case, both for professional and personal reasons.

When Benji paused in his story, Brandt cut in. "Speaking of, have you thought about taking a few days off?"

Benji narrowed his eyes before letting out a scoff. "Are you suggesting I'm not fit for duty because that's definitely not true."

"I wasn't suggesting that at all," Brandt said smoothly. "I was thinking it's high time we take a vacation together. Sure, we've traveled around the world, but that was on missions and we never got to see the sights and take time to relax. I have access to a beautiful villa in France and there are some lovely operas we can attend while we're there."

Benji looked conflicted and Brandt just smiled at him, waiting for his response. It took a few moments before Benji spoke. "That _does_ sound good. And I do have some vacation days I could use."

"Think about it. I think it'd be good for the both of us."

The rest of their dinner was pleasant and Brandt left their waitress a big tip. As they were leaving the restaurant, Brandt slung his arm around Benji's shoulders and they began walking down the sidewalk.

Brandt pulled Benji in close and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I was thinking we should head back to my place. I have a big bottle of wine we can open up and listen to some music."

" _My_ music please, not yours. You have terrible taste in music."

He begged to differ, but he wasn't going to argue with Benji about it. Not when Benji was by his side looking more relaxed at the moment than in the previous months that the IMF was shut down and Benji was forced to lie to cover Hunt's tracks. Not that Benji would have done any differently for their friend, but Brandt was glad that that was over. His temperament was much better suited for being behind the scenes.

As they walked down the sidewalk, a loud noise suddenly echoed throughout the street, and Benji startled. His eyes grew wide and he gripped Brandt's hand tight as he jumped in place. Brandt quickly stepped in front of Benji, shielding him from the street as he looked around for the source of the noise. He quickly determined that it was a car backing up before he relaxed in his guard. But then Brandt noticed that Benji wasn't relaxed and he turned to face him.

"Benji?"

It took a few moments before Benji met his gaze. Brandt placed his hands on Benji's shoulders and carefully said, "It was just a car backing up. There is nothing to worry about. We're not in danger."

Benji blinked at him before taking a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Brandt nodded, but he wasn't going to say anything about it until they got back to his apartment. When they arrived, he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and led Benji to the living room. Benji flopped down on the couch and held out his hand to Brandt. Brandt took his hand as he sat down next to him.

"So I know you know," Benji finally said. "So you might as well spit it out."

"It hasn't been that long since you were taken and strapped to a bomb vest. You nearly died and that kind of situation would affect anyone." Brandt paused before lifting Benji's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "There's nothing wrong with feeling skittish after what happened or admitting you're scared. I know I was the moment I knew the Syndicate had grabbed you."

"Really?" Benji looked skeptical, but Brandt just nodded.

"I was scared. I didn't believe Hunt could pull off what he did to rescue you and I thought it was his fault that you were captured in the first place. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you ever again and I'm very fortunate that you're here with me."

Benji smiled at hearing that and he leaned forward to kiss Brandt. "Okay, fine. Yeah, I'm still feeling the aftermath of almost dying, but I swear I'll get over it soon. It's not every day we go up against the anti-IMF."

"Take all the time you need. We won and we're here together. Though don't be surprised if I hover in the meanwhile. That's my job, you know."

Benji laughed and climbed up to straddle Brandt's lap. As Benji stared down at him, happiness written across his face instead of worry or nerves, Brandt rested his hands on Benji's waist. They were going to be just fine.


End file.
